


Sleeping Arrangements

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Friends with Benefits [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jack Crusher - Freeform, PWP, pre-enterprise, stargazer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly and Jean-Luc have an interesting sleeping arrangement after the death of Jack and the destruction of the Stargazer. Set pre-Enterprise.





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Smut. Pure smut. Plot? What Plot?

Beverly leaned into the man lying next to her in bed as his arm came to wrap around her.  Beverly lay in the crook of his arm, content.  Tonight was like most other nights for the past four months, ever since Jean-Luc had returned to Starbase 32 after the destruction of his ship, the _USS Stargazer_.  Their arrangement had started nine months ago when Jean-Luc had arrived shortly after her husband, Jack Crusher, had been killed in the line of duty. Jean-Luc had not only been a close friend to the family – best friends with both her and Jack and honourary godfather/uncle to their son, Wesley, but he had also been Jack’s commanding officer. 

Jean-Luc and Beverly had wept together over the loss of Jack and shared first a bottle of Chateâu Picard,  and then a bottle of Saurian Brandy.  Not only had they both been drop-down drunk, but Beverly was pretty sure it would have been frowned upon if anyone had seen the prestigious Captain Picard stumbling through the base drunk.  She offered for him to stay the night, and when Jean-Luc pointed out he wasn’t going to fit in Wesley’s bed with the young boy, Beverly had laughed and told him to join her in her bed to sleep. 

Jean-Luc had been nervous due to the feelings he had harboured for the redhead for the past seven years, but his only other choice (other than embarrassing himself trying to find his own temporary quarters) would have been the small settee they had been sitting on, and the thought of contorting his body to fit to the shape of the cushions did nothing for him.  So he dutifully removed his uniform and placed it on the back of a chair in Beverly’s bedroom while she changed into her nightgown in the bathroom and he slipped under the covers clad only in his boxers.  When Beverly joined him in bed, he motioned for her to snuggle up to him and the two best friends fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

This arrangement had continued through the gruelling task ahead for Beverly of arranging for Jack’s body to be returned to Earth, where services would be held.  Wesley, of course, had accepted Jean-Luc being present daily as it was something he was used to whenever the _Stargazer_ was docked at the base and he loved having his “uncle” around.  He didn’t quite understand what had happened to his father, but he still had his Uncle Jean-Luc and his Mommy, so he was ok for now.  The full effect of losing his father wouldn’t hit him until he was a little older. 

Jean-Luc had held Beverly’s and Wesley’s hands throughout the services, and stood by Beverly’s side with a hand resting on the small of her back as she tried to exchange pleasantries with the other mourners in the receiving line . There had only been one snag when Jack’s parents had wanted Wesley to come join them and Wesley had refused, clinging instead to Jean-Luc’s leg.  Fortunately, the Crushers understood how close Jean-Luc was to the boy and didn’t cause a scene, though there had been a few raised eyebrows from others when the small boy had cried that he didn’t want to leave Jean-Luc’s side. 

After they returned to Starbase 32, Jean-Luc only had a few more weeks to spend with Beverly and Wesley before he would need to return to his duties.  Naturally, Wesley did not want him to go, but he promised the boy he would call him daily, and he hadn’t broken that promise until Jean-Luc was floating in a rescue pod watching his ship descend to the planet below. 

Twelve weeks later when all of the pods and shuttles had finally made it to Starbase 32, Wesley had clung to his uncle, crying that he thought he had left him like his daddy had.  Jean-Luc saw the tears glinting in Beverly’s eyes and knew that those thoughts had been in her mind, too.  The court marshall had been brutal, as Jean-Luc’s former lover had been part of the prosecution and it seemed the woman still held some bitterness over how their relationship had ended. 

Throughout it all,  Beverly had remained by Jean-Luc’s side and had insisted that he stay with her and Wesley in her quarters.  When the trial was over, and Jean-Luc’s fate was left in the hands of Admiral Quinn, Jean-Luc moved into Beverly’s quarters where the two of them shared a bed as friends, and Wesley was just delighted to have his uncle living with him and his mother. 

Jean-Luc had been living with Beverly and Wesley for four months now, and while Beverly was content and happy with her best friend by her side, she couldn’t help but feel unsatisfied.  Sure, she and Jean-Luc had exchanged a handful of kisses that bordered on the line of more than friends, but Jean-Luc had never pressed Beverly further, and Beverly had been afraid to ask.  Until tonight.

Jean-Luc’s arm was resting just above Beverly’s right breast, so she casually took his hand and placed it on top of her breast.  Her nipple hardened under the silk fabric of her nightgown.  Jean-Luc started to move his hand away, thinking it had been an accident, but Beverly held his hand firmly to her breast and closed his hand around her breast, making him squeeze it.  Jean-Luc smiled and brought his other hand to her left breast and started rolling her nipple through the fabric until it, too, had reached a hard peak.  Beverly was writhing and moaning and Jean-Luc could tell she was on the verge of falling off the cliff, and he wanted to take her there. 

Jean-Luc was surprised when Beverly grasped his hand and guided it down her body and under her nightgown.  She hadn’t worn any knickers – and Jean-Luc briefly wondered if she had always slept next to him without any – and she parted her folds and guided his finger inside her, where she was wet with anticipation.  Jean-Luc grinned and inserted a second finger, causing her to shudder.  Jean-Luc rolled onto his side and began sucking at her free nipple through her nightgown as he pinched the other and worked his fingers inside her. 

Beverly writhed as a fire consumed her from within and she gently reached over to Jean-Luc and tugged his sleep shorts down just far enough for his penis to spring free.  She ran light fingers up and down his shaft and squeezed his balls gently.  Jean-Luc groaned into her breast and slid his thumb inside.  He brushed his thumb against her clit and Beverly came undone calling his name and whimpering while she continued to stroke and squeeze his hard cock. 

Beverly wanted more.  She rolled over onto her side to face Jean-Luc and captured his lips in a deep kiss while she guided his penis towards her folds.  Jean-Luc kissed her back with equal passion, but reached down to still her hand.  He looked her in the eye.  “Are you sure?” 

“Yes.”  Jean-Luc flipped them over so he was kneeling between her legs. Her legs came up over his shoulders as he plunged deep into her calling out her name as he thrust into her.  She met his rhythm with equal force and gasped when his thumb found her nub once again.  The sensation of his penis deeply penetrating her combined with the stroke of his thumb caused her to fall off the edge again and again. She brought her legs down to wrap around his waist and clasped her ankles behind him to hold him deep inside.  Jean-Luc leant down and with a frustrated cry ripped at the straps on her nightgown with his teeth, causing one side to come undone to expose her breast.  His lips descended and while he worked his teeth and tongue over her nipple, his free hand came to grasp and roll her other nipple.  Beverly was awash with sensation as wave after wave crashed over her until she arched her back and let out a final cry.  Her final cry and squeeze pushed Jean-Luc over the edge and he swiftly came inside of her, withdrawing his thumb from her clit. 

He collapsed against her and his lips found hers.  She wrapped her arms across his back and held him close.  Jean-Luc grinned against her lips. “I seem to have ripped your nightgown.  I’m sorry.”  Beverly laughed. “I didn’t even get your shorts off you the whole way.” 

“Hmm.” Jean-Luc raised himself slightly so Beverly could shove his shorts down the rest of the way.  “Better?”

“Mm, much.  What about me?”  Jean-Luc gazed down at his best friend and kissed her once more. “I see no other option.”  He lowered his mouth to the other strap and yanked until it tore.  Beverly wiggled her nightgown down her legs and kicked it to one side.  Jean-Luc looked down on his naked best friend for the first time.  “Beverly, you are beautiful.”  Beverly brought her hips up to brush against his. “You’re not so bad looking yourself.” 

Jean-Luc hissed at the contact and buried his face in her neck, biting it lightly.  “Beverly, Beverly, you torture me so.”  Beverly smiled and raked her fingernails down Jean-Luc’s back and delighted in the moan that escaped his lips.  “Jean-Luc?  Make love to me again.”


End file.
